


What promises are worth

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Sam's calm is damaged, TeamCap, Tony is a dick, Vision and Wanda are in the background but still so cute, what else is new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes to ask Steve's team for aid but Sam has a bone to pick with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What promises are worth

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered if even dear, loyal, level-headed Sam might loose his cool after what Tony did at the end of Captain America: Civil War. I decided the answer was yes.  
> This can be read as a companion piece to my Scarlet Vision fics (Sweet Dreams series) but you don't at all have to read them to understand what's going on here.
> 
> As a side note, this is a TeamCap perspective, and if you think Tony was the good guy in CACW you may want to skip it ;)

Tony wished he'd come in a suit.

  
Of course, consider the last time they'd all been together, one of them definitely would have taken that as a show of hostility, and he'd come for their help, after all.

  
"Steve."

  
"Tony." Captain America was as level-headed as ever, but there was a steely look in those blue eyes as they locked on Tony. He'd been in more welcoming situations.

  
"What's _he_ doing here?" Bucky's voice contained the hint of a threat. Tony started in surprise when he turned to the Winter Soldier, lounging against the doorframe in a deceptively casual pose. Having expected to be facing a one-armed adversary, he stared at the obviously functional metal arm crossed over Barnes' flesh one. "Woah. How'd you repair that? I'm afraid I didn't leave you much to work with."

  
Bucky's eyes narrowed. "I helped out a friend a few months back." He growled, metal fingers flexing into a fist for a moment. "He wanted to thank me." His expression took on a more calculating look, and then he smirked. "Cap's got a new shield, too."  
Tony knew when he was being barbed, but that hurt. He had all-too vivid memories of lying beaten in the Siberian cold, left with nothing more than a broken suit and Steve's discarded shield as he walked away with his best friend, never once looking back.    
"So, I suppose since I haven't seen him around the compound in over a week you've managed to lure my android over to your side?" Tony asked conversationally. He kept his tone light, but he secretly hoped Vision _wasn't_ with Steve's team. His list of allies was dwindling rapidly.

  
"Vision's not your _property_." The scornful voice came from above Tony's head. Sam apparently did not share Tony's concerns about a full suit being antagonistic, swooping towards him with wings extended, a hand ready to activate his weaponry. If it were possible his features were even less friendly than Steve's and Barnes' combined. "Maybe he didn't appreciate being turned over to a government testing facility to be their lab rat? He was _our_ teammate long before you decided to throw walls up around us all." He flared his wings and landed with a light thump on his feet, and Tony registered he was standing a little too close before he was grabbed and slammed up against the closest wall.

  
He really wished everybody would stop doing that.

  
Sam was remarkably strong considering he was just a guy flying around with a set of carbon-fiber wings. Tony felt a flash of worry when he realized he couldn't break the Falcon's grip on him, and that Sam was holding him with his feet off the ground - no small task since they were similar heights - seemingly without much effort. Sam got one hand around his neck and squeezed warningly, crushing Tony's windpipe enough that he couldn't speak.

  
"I betrayed Cap's confidence and sent you after him  because you _promised me_ you were going as a friend." He hissed. Tony gurgled and Sam applied a little more pressure. "I don't know if you've looked up the term 'friendship' lately, but it does not involve beating your ally bloody and _blasting an arm_ off of his best friend."

  
"Sam." At Steve's voice Sam's hold loosened fractionally, allowing Tony to suck in a tiny amount of oxygen.

  
"You can put him down, Sam. Let's see what he wants." Steve sighed, and Bucky snorted. "I'm actually with Feathers on this one. Sam, do you want a hand?" He flexed the metal one. "I've got one here that needs breaking in."  

   
Sam looked over his shoulder and met Steve's gaze, holding on to Tony for another few seconds. Then he made a noise of disgust and dropped him. "You're worth about as much as your own promises." He'd gone to turn away. Tony knew he should have let him. "Didn't you once promise your old buddy Riley you'd watch his back?"

  
Tony, like everyone else in the room, saw the punch coming, but not only was Sam stronger than he looked, he was also a hell of a lot faster. He didn't have time to duck before Sam's fist plowed into his face, his eyes rolling up, instantly falling unconscious. One of his teeth tinkled as it landed on the floor by his head.

  
"Ni-ice." Bucky ambled over to the freezer, stepping over Tony's prone form, and pulled out an icepack to toss to Sam.

  
Vision and Wanda appeared outside the large window, Wanda's small hand clasped inside Vision's larger one. They'd been out flying together, but Wanda's peaceful expression went way south when she saw the man sprawled on the floor. "I knew it." She muttered, waving a hand to open the window so they could come in. "I could hear his mind, and let me just say that nobody should have to endure that." She let go of her grip on Vision's hand, and when he turned a questioning look on her she rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle push. "It's fine Vis, go check on him."

  
Vision crouched down beside Tony and checked his vitals. "He'll be unconscious for another few minutes. Apart from the loss of a canine and a severe contusion to his left jawbone, otherwise unharmed." He reported.

  
"Pity." Bucky muttered. "Steve, are you sure I can't hit him?"

  
"Hey, if anybody else is allowed to punch Tony Stark..." Wanda began, looking at Sam with outright envy. He shrugged one wing. "Maybe we should form a line?"

  
Steve put his head in his hands. "I hope whatever he came here for isn't urgent."   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a Scarlet Vision fic as one of my next projects about the testing Sam mentions happened to Vision.


End file.
